La Sangra Negra
by Blustarzengel3
Summary: Ajedrez and Sands in the Plaza. Extended scene.


Title: La Sangre Negra (Black Blood)  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, sadly. Robert Rodriguez is a man of genius for creating them, so go thank him, or we'd never have these characters to play around with. =]  
  
Author's Notes: I love Eva Mendes and Johnny Depp, and their relationship in OUATIM really intrigued me, and I hated her quick death, so I just had to write this.   
  
Feedback: Always welcomed, yet I doubt anyone will actually notice this fic. Oh well.   
  
Chapter One: Kisses and Blood and Tears  
  
Ajedrez shook her head, her hands expertly working the high tech gun, as she watched Sands out of the window. He was clad entirely in black and his beloved pair of black sunglasses had fallen off, revealing the horror that lay beneath them. Empty eye sockets stared out onto the street, blood dripping continously down his cheeks and splattering onto his clothes. The blood matched the color of the fabric perfectly. Black blood seeping into black clothing. She smirked. Agent Sands of the famous American C.I.A was a corrupt, manipulative, yet disturbingly handsome man. And he was still efficient, despite the loss of his eyes. The Agency had taught all of their employees well, had trained them extensively, especially in the art of survival.   
  
She strode across the dusty street, past the two dead bodies of the guards that Sands had shot. Did the Central Intelligence Agency train it's agents to shoot when blinded? Of course they did. The guards were dead.  
  
Finally, Ajedrez reached him. He looked like death itself, a figure all in black, blood gushing from various wounds, including the dark depths of two empty eye sockets. She remembered his brown eyes... full of mystery, curiousity, defiance and a keen knowledge that she had never been privy to. Agent Sands was so handsome that Ajedrez hadn't been able to help herself. She'd slept with him and more than once. And she had enjoyed it, despite knowing her father would strongly disapprove of her actions. She was a woman and women had needs, and Sands hadn't hesitated with her. That was what it had been between them, raging hormones, passion, unadultarated lust.   
  
Being with him had been like riding a rollercoster. Ajedrez had loved every second. He was dangerous and wild, as was she, and together they made a great pair. Make love but don't fall in love. Fuck with each other but don't get fucked over. She had followed the rules, enjoyed her undercover role, and then had even more so loved every minute of revealing herself to him.   
  
He was furious, as she'd expected. He had been betrayed by his lover and his friend, whom he thought he had been able to trust enough to share his plans with. Now everything he had constructed was quickly crumbling, his carefully devised plans, the people he had hired, the hitmen he'd murdered ruthlessly to make sure the job would be completed. After all, Sheldon Jeffery Sands was a highly trained field agent for the C.I.A. Every detail was taken into account.   
  
Ajedrez had knelt at his side, Sands lying on a steel table before her, his eyes still intact. The doctor's job had not yet been administered. She smiled coyly at him and his heart skipped several beats, from either terror, lust or both. She was devastatingly beautiful. He swallowed, not able to think straight. She had been wearing a simple black dress, black flip-flops, her hair softly flowing past tanned shoulders, her lips full and pink, when Sands had first laid his eyes on her. Black was her color, as it was his, and they together were like the dark version of Romeo and his beloved Juliet. He loved walking into their shabby little apartment wearing a piece of black clothing and seeing her eyes' light up as she drank the sight of him in.   
  
On the Day of the Dead, Sands chose to wear a full black ensemble, save for the old brown jacket he wore as his tourist disguise. He knew Ajedrez would love him in it and knowing her, he'd be rewarded for it later on. She was an awesome partner in bed, and he chuckled to himself, remembering limbs entwined together, moans escaping from parted glossy pink lips and brown hair softly tickling his skin.   
  
"You fucking little monkey," Ajedrez knelt down, slapping his cheek to rouse him. "Stand up," she whispered and slipped his sunglasses over where once brown eyes would've smirked at her. He groaned but allowed her to help him stand up. He leaned heavily on her and she could almost taste his blood on her lips. He was covered in it, soaking in his own blood, and then she noticed the new bullet mark on his shoulder. A shot for a shot, she thought, thinking of the man her father had specifically hired to hunt Sands down after the surgery and get him for good.   
  
She laughed. Sands had obviously turned the tables and killed the hitman. Having his eyes crudely gouged out by a sadistic doctor was not going to stop him. Ajedrez suddenly felt a longing for him. Here he was in her arms, despite the situation. The very bloody, sick situation, as a matter of fact. They had never realized embraced each other this way, never just lay like a normal couple and talked. Ajedrez didn't exactly understand why she missed that now and wanted it more than anything, because she, and he, knew they were not just any other normal couple. That was why it had been different with them. They were only conveinences for each other, two partners in crime but working for two very different reasons.   
  
"See anything you like?" she whispered, her voice husky, fire racing through her veins. He didn't say anything in response to the question and she chuckled to herself. Seeing anything anymore was not an option for Sands. He was going to be blind for the rest of his life and live surrounded by darkness.   
  
Ajedrez held him tightly and he held her in return, either just for the sake of not falling to the ground or because he actually wanted to be embraced by his lover. She didn't know. However many times she tried, she could never get an idea of how his mind worked. He was complex. Complex with the mind of a genius, of a murderer, of an agent that had been trained thoroughly.   
  
She leaned forward and softly kissed him, giving into her desire and unknowningly, fueling his own desire for her.   
  
At first, he was unresponsive, letting her soft lips kiss his tentatively. Even as his mind screamed for him to kill her, shoot her until she fell to the ground and would never move again, he couldn't do it. Not when his gorgeous lover, warm, soft yet muscled and toned and with perfect, killer curves was kissing him so gently that he thought she must've been a figment of his overreactive, pained imagination.   
  
Her kiss seemed to awaken him from his blood soaked stupor. He grabbed her more roughly, slipping an arm around the waist and one hand on her delicate neck. His arm felt like a dead weight, bloody and useless, but he ignored it. And then he kissed her deeply, shocking her even as tingles raced down her spine.   
  
Sands could not think straight. He almost never could in her presence. He kissed her passionately, seeming not to be able to have enough of her. She tasted like vanilla and honey and strawberries, like the favorite snack she always ate at night, and memories flooded his mind as his lips once again discovered how sweet she was. He left her lips and kissed the nape of her neck and she sighed in a mixture of pleasure and breathy giggles, as that spot made her ticklish.   
  
How can someone so beautiful be so evil, he thought as her long fingers traced the outline of his mouth before she dipped her head and lightly brushed her mouth over his. Every time she did that, his nerves hummed to life and the pain within his empty eye sockets calmed a little. The pain was driving him crazy and all he wanted to do was scratch the place where his eyes had once been in, but he willed his hands under control. She was his soothing balm in a way.   
  
"Baby..." he managed to get out, his voice hoarse and tongue dry as sandpaper. He felt lightheaded, and the various bullet wounds in his body screamed with agony.   
  
Ajedrez suddenly sucked in a breath, her mind quickly taking in reality again. At the sound of his voice, she had been brought back to their harsh reality. They were standing in the middle of the dusty Plaza, two men's dead bodies several feet away from them and her father in the buidling not too far away, creating chaos. Chaos that both Sands and she were part of. Her father had sent her outside to kill the agent but now every part of her being fought against it.   
  
This was definitely not the time to develop a conscience, but Ajedrez could not stop it from occuring. She did not want to kill him. After being in his arms and kissing him again, their whole relationship had unfolded in her mind and she felt anguish at just how her father had fucked her life up by having her be a part of his drug cartel. Not only had he ruined his daughter's life, but he had ruined many others, as well as his daughter's lover. Her father, Barillo, had always been a vicious, vindictive man, and did whatever he was able to make sure people suffered. 


End file.
